codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
"Relatively unmatched aim, good shot, talks too much" : —Dr. Lancer on Alpha's sniper abilities Sergio, also known as Alpha is a LANCER commando serving in Silver Team. He is a former Marine sniper and Military Police Sergeant that saw action in Afghanistan. Early Life Not much is known about Alpha's early life, but his parents were both in the police force and often saw a lot of action. He looked up to them, passing school easily and becoming a policeman at the age of seventeen. He saw action with his parents and was nominated as a negotiator for his smooth talking. Two years later, he enlisted in sniper school for his excellent accuracy with the M14. He was not a star student, but still passed. His negotiation and sharpshooting skills attracted the founder of the LANCER project. He agreed and became a LANCER commando serving Silver Team. LANCER Project Alpha was selected for the LANCER Project under unknown circumstances. Sometime after, he was in, he was transferred to Silver Team. During an unknown operation, a previous operative was killed in action. Alpha witnessed the event in his sniper scope, feeling regret about lack of air support and his trigger finger. When their new member arrived, Alpha didn't intervene with Vector's ordeal on the new member, simply welcoming him into the Task Force. He accompanied Silver Team on every mission including stopping the Hydra and searching for Dr. Lancer. Before traveling, he and Rain scouted Savannah to find a Russian deployment which was soon destroyed with support from Thomas Kramer and Cherry-23. He had found the beacon underground and was subsequently split up from Butch and Ran, only to regroup with them later thanks to Dare's Javelin. He piloted Rain's Hind when they encountered General Dyavol and spotted targets for Rain who eventually took out the Hydra. After sending the team with a group of Spetsnaz defectors, he accompanied Silver to rescue Dr. Lancer, who was all this time, at her underground facility at Area 51. They were captured and overwhelmed into a gulag where they were imprisoned for months before Randolph and Shadow Company rescued them from a near execution. Alpha helped Silver scout out the western US while providing watch for the MGM Hotel attack and escorting civilians. After battling the Russians at the Sierra Nevada, Alpha co-piloted a Raven with Six and they destroyed fighters clearing a way to board the Isakov supercarrier. After crash-landing on the Isakov, he and Six boarded to find the reactor. After cutting conduits, Alpha left to prevent the General and Admiral from escaping on a Hydra. He planted grenades inside the aircraft, but his ghillie patch caught on one of the doors. The grenades detonated before Alpha could free himself. His death caused Six to cut the final nuclear core to destroy the Isakov, killing Six in the process. Wave Defense Quotes Not all the quotes are listed here *'Reloading: '"I'm reloading!" *"Cover me, reloading!" *My weapon is low!" *"This is gonna take a minute." - when reloading an LMG *"My ammo supply runs low." - when nearly out of ammo *"The USMC had better supply drops than this piece of shit!" - when out of ammo *'Throwing Grenade: '"Play ball!" *"Dodge this!" *"Thank God nobody has told me I throw like a girl!" - rarely *"Group hug!" - when sticking and killing multiple enemies *"Sucks to be you!" - when sticking an opponent with a semtex or napalm grenade *'Enemy Killed: '"I was expecting actual resistance." *"Hmmm. Still a little room for improvement." *"Right between the eyes!" *"Enjoy your extra nose hole!" - when getting a headshot *"My mother would be proud." - when getting a kill with the sniper *"They never learn." - rarely *"Pure skill!" *'Other: '"Let's bake this cake!" - when using a flame based weapon *"Are you dead yet? No? You will be!" *"You know, I should be keeping score." *"Don't even think about running." - when picking up an M21 EBR *"How many is that? I should tally on my helmet." *"Stay focused, stay alive." - when stared at *"Welcome to America....dirtbag." *"This comes with a manual right?" - when picking up a Javelin *"If you shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize." - when shot at by enemies or friendlies Personality and Traits : "I like to call this little buddy of mine, the facepainter." : —Alpha, first introducing himself to his enemies, referring to his M14 EBR Alpha, considered by others is cool, calm and completely solid under pressure. Unlike many other snipers, he isn't as cocky and hot headed. Friendly and quite chatty, he welcomes new recruits as opposed to intimidating them like the rest of his team. He also put his talking to good use during his time with police in negotiating. His chattiness can sometimes intervene with missions and Vector has often warned him against the noise diciplinary protocols. His dedication to Silver Team and its objectives eventually cost him his life when he planted grenades on a Hydra and was unable to escape in time. Alpha had a collection of various sniper rifles at his previous residence, including an R700, Dragunov, Mosin-Nagant and a rare WA2000. Awards *Medal of Honor: Awarded in 2018 *Global War on Terrorism Service Medal: Awarded in 2015 *Purple Heart: Awarded in 2018 Alpha's appearance *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Black with Silver Streaks *Tattoos: One on his back with the sniper motto One shot, One Kill *Armor description: Mostly dark brown with ghillie patches. He is able to change ghillie patches to woodland, arctic, desert and urban. Also can be covered in an entire ghillie suit while inside LANCER Armor. Wears FJ/AZOP Armor, Sharpshooter mask, FJ/AZOP Knee guards and Scout Shoulder pads. Trivia *Alpha's last name is unknown, even to himself. *Alpha is the youngest Generation II LANCER. *More on Alpha's backstory will be revealed in SILO fanfic Supersoldier. He is set to debut in Chapter 10. *Despite his uncanny sniping ability, Alpha has never scored a bullseye on a dartboard. Category:Characters Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe